El Vacío
by Pollux Dioscuros
Summary: En un mundo donde te tratan como te ves ¿dónde está lo horrible? Una exploración de las raíces del mal.


_**DISCLAIMER**:_

_Esta es una obra de fanfiction con la cual no se está lucrando. Todos los personajes involucrados en esta historia, con excepción de los creados por el autor de la misma, son propiedad intelectual y comercial de Masami Kurumada y Toei Animation._

_**DEDICATORIA**:_

_A mi esposa._

"Mi historia comienza, como la de todos, antes de mi propia existencia. Mi tragedia inicia con días brillantes y concluyen con días oscuros.

Luis Do Santos, mi padre, era el hombre más exitoso de Portugal. Dueño de la naviera más poderosa y participante en la mayoría de las acciones de casi todos los puertos importantes del país. Considerado por muchos como un hombre bello, era asiduo objetivo de las vanas cámaras de revistas de sociedad internacional. En el interior de Portugal era llamado "El Príncipe", por su vida llena de lujos envuelta en romances con actrices y modelos.

Un día su vida cambió cuando asistió a una reunión de empresarios navieros que se realizó en Grecia bajo el auspicio de la Familia Solo. La crema y nata de la elegante sociedad se presentó aquel día en que "El Príncipe" finalmente conoció a su "Princesa": Hipólita Demaris. Su encuentro fue rápido y su romance fulminante, en menos de 2 meses, los jóvenes causaron revuelo al contraer nupcias. La belleza de mi madre Hipólita era legendaria entre los jóvenes griegos, quienes encontraron difícil resignarse a perder el amor de la mujer por la que hubieran competido entre sí durante largos años. No podían explicarse cómo aquel vanidoso joven portugués podría haber robado su corazón. Por supuesto, tales pensamientos eran resultado de la amargura de la derrota.

"Robó su corazón..." Ésa es una frase curiosa.

Luego de unir sus vidas, el joven matrimonio apodado "La Pareja Celestial" fijó su residencia en Portugal para vivir su idilio. Todo era felicidad, y la fue mucho mayor cuando Hipólita comunicó a Luis que estaba esperando un heredero a su fortuna. "El Príncipe" estaba tan feliz, que como regalo por este acontecimiento, mandó a construir una enorme villa a orillas del mar Mediterráneo. Sin escatimar en gastos, llegó a crear lagos artificiales en los imponentes jardines que llenó de árboles traídos de todas partes, y que tuvo lista en menos de 4 meses, para rodear a la madre de su futuro hijo, de la belleza necesaria para asegurar un parto exitoso para el que sería "El Principito".

Por fin en una mañana, Hipólita comenzó con su labor de parto. Luis esperaba ansioso en la amplia sala fuera del dormitorio de mi madre, mientras que observaba el constante y nervioso ir y venir de las parteras que llevaban toallas y lavamanos llenas de agua caliente. Algo no estaba bien, comunicó el médico, el parto se había complicado. Tras exhaustivas horas de lucha, finalmente nació el niño quien parecía muerto. Depositando el pequeño cuerpo inanimado en la cuna que se le había preparado con amor paternal desde hacía meses con un gesto de dolor ante el fracaso, el médico atendió a mi madre, quien desesperada, preguntó por el estado del recién nacido. Al observar las caras largas de todos, intuyó que algo estaba mal. Histérica, ordenó entre sollozos que le mostraran a su hijo. Ante los gritos de Madre, Padre entró a la habitación no pudiendo soportar más la angustia. El médico entregó el triste envoltorio a mi madre, el cual cubría por completo la figura del pequeño sólo permitiendo ver una mano pálida que salía de entre la cobija.

- Hicimos todo lo humanamente posible, Señor Do Santos... -se disculpó el médico, apoyando su mano sobre el hombro de mi padre el cual corrió al lado de Madre, quien permanecía sentada abrazando el bulto totalmente descompuesta, llorando.

- ¡Mi hijo, Luis! -exclamó la mujer con dolor al sentir que Padre se sentaba junto a ella-. ¡Te fallé! ¡No pude darle la vida a nuestro Kaysa! -dijo la mujer sollozando.

Padre la escuchó atentamente sintiendo gran pesar por la tristeza del acontecimiento. No tenía palabras de consuelo para poder llenar el vacío que las lágrimas de su mujer abrían en sus corazones y en sus sueños destruidos. El médico y la servidumbre guardaron un silencio pesaroso, la desgracia había sido tan inesperada, que ninguno de los dos "Príncipes" se daban cuenta que vivían la que creían era la mayor de sus tragedias entre la servidumbre, espectadores y actores casuales del drama que se desarrollaba entre esas cuatro paredes.

- ¡No, no! -gritó Madre apretando más al pequeño bulto-. ¡Por favor, Dios! -suplicó desesperada-. ¡No me hagas esto!

Dice un viejo proverbio que "se debe tener cuidado con lo que se pide porque puede cumplirse". Ante el asombro de todos, la manita que salía de entre la cobija comenzó a moverse, y un ruido parecido a un llanto infantil se pudo escuchar.

- ¡No puede ser! -exclamó el médico-. ¡Es imposible!

Madre, aún en estado de negación histérica, fue incapaz de registrar rápidamente el acontecimiento, sólo Padre que estaba ahí pudo reaccionar rápidamente arrebatando al bebé del abrazo acerado de la adolorida madre. Y entonces abrió la cobija mientras exclamaba:

- ¡Lyta! ¡No está muerto! ¡No está muerto! -poniendo el bulto reanimado enfrente del rostro de su bella esposa, "El Príncipe" descubrió la cobija para encontrar los dos la creación que sólo ellos podían haber realizado.

Lamentablemente para ellos, al descubrir la cobija encontraron un rostro deforme. En vez de el color rosáceo que un recién nacido puede tener, hallaron la pálida tez de algo que, ante sus ojos, apenas merecía ser llamado "humano".

- ¡No! -gritó mi padre con repugnancia, mientras que mi madre sólo acertó a abrir sus ojos tanto como pudo...

Dicen que su grito de dolor fue todavía mayor que aquellos que emitiera al creerme muerto.

- ¡Un "Vacío"! -gritó una mujer de color de la servidumbre que había emigrado desde Brasil, mientras que su rostro palidecía mostrando pavor-. ¡Un Vacío!

Sólo cuando me creyeron muerto fue cuando conocí el toque de mis padres. Y la Villa, el regalo que festejaba un feliz acontecimiento, pasó a convertirse en la prisión del terrible secreto de la bella pareja. Entre sus jardines y habitaciones pronto "El Vacío" comenzó una vida llena de soledad y rechazo. Una existencia vagando en un mundo que no me quiso desde un comienzo y los secretos ocultos que caminaban entre las sombras de sus moradores y sus creadores.

Sí, me odiaron y desearon que jamás hubiera nacido... Me odiaron y me lo hicieron saber. ¡Pero jamás me odiaron tanto como yo a ellos, y mi momento llegaría!"

**Pollux Dioscuros presenta:**

**El Vacío**

"El tiempo terminó por destruir la gloria de la Villa Dos Santos. Visitada sólo lo necesario, crecí entre servidumbre que temía acercárseme. Enfermizo y sin jamás poderme explicar porqué se me rechazaba, pasé varios años aprendiendo a leer y a escribir sólo por la misericordia de Natalia, la comadrona brasileña que se convirtió en lo más parecido a una madre para mí. Gracias a eso pude sobrevivir leyendo y disfrutando historias que acontecían en sitios que me parecían un sueño, que me hablaban de sentimientos y lugares que jamás habría de ver o experimentar.

- Natalia... -un día le dije a la mujer que cambiaba su actitud hacia mí por momentos. A veces, me observaba con una mezcla de dolor y compasión, acentuada luego de las visitas de mis padres cuando sollozaba encerrado en mi recámara sin lograr a comprender la dureza de su trato hacia mí; y de temor, cuando transcurrían los días y las visitas de mis padres se espaciaban cada vez más-. ¿Cómo soy? -le pregunté-. No me conozco. ¿Por qué no hay espejos en la casa?

- Joven... -dijo ella mientras recogía la charola que había sostenido mi desayuno-. Esa es una orden de los Señores.

- ¡Quiero un espejo! ¡Dame un espejo! -le ordené sin éxito. Ella abandonó el lugar luego de observarme fijamente y salir tan rápido como pudo.

Una noche calurosa de verano, desde el jardín, escuché que con el viento unas palabras parecían llamarme en medio de mi sueño.

- ¡Kaysa! -sonó como un susurro-. ¡Kaysa!

Abrí mis ojos. Nadie me había llamado jamás por mi nombre en los dieciséis años de mi vida aprisionada, y la cercanía de la voz me sobresaltó en medio de la oscuridad sólo interrumpida por la azulada luz de la luna que entraba en mi habitación.

- ¿Natalia? -pregunté extrañado y pensando que podía ser la única persona que pudiera acercárseme-. ¿Eres tú?

- ¡Kayssssssa! -volví a escuchar la voz en el viento que parecía venir desde la ventana.

¡Nada podía estar ahí! En el tercer piso de la casona, ¿qué podría estar para llamarme desde mi ventana? Me levanté rápidamente para descubrir el secreto de la voz encontrando solamente mis blancas persianas moverse al compás fantasmagórico del viento que las empujaba y sentir que algo afuera parecía observarme entre la penumbra de los árboles y la hierba crecida.

- ¿Quién eres? -grité aproximándome a la ventana-. ¿Qué quieres?

Entre la oscuridad de las copas altas de los árboles descubrí como se abrían un par de ojos que parecían observarme. Parecidos a los de un reptil, amarillentos y que brillaban como si estuvieran envueltos en fuego.

- ¡Kayssssa!- repitieron.

- ¡Calla! ¡Calla ya! -grité sobresaltado sintiendo temor, trastabillando y cayendo sobre mi espalda mientras que los ojos parecían comenzar a acercarse a mí absorbiendo la luz de la luna y extendiendo la oscuridad del jardín desde dónde parecían acecharme para entrar a mi habitación-. ¡Déjame! ¡Déjame!

No me di cuenta cuando la luz de mi habitación se prendió para dar paso a Natalia, quien entrando rápidamente cubriendo sus rollizas carnes con una bata, caminó a mi lado para cerrar las ventanas de golpe. El sonido del seguro me hizo cobrar conciencia de manera súbita.

- ¡Joven! ¿Pero qué hace usted de pie? -preguntó volviéndose hacia mí con tono de reproche.

- ¡Algo estaba ahí afuera, Natalia! -exclamé lleno de temor-. ¡Algo que me llamaba! -dije con un susurro que estremeció mi ser desde el interior de mi pecho al sentir como si hielo creciera en mis entrañas.

Observando hacia fuera, la mujer de color sólo acertó a santiguarse mientras me observaba con más temor que nunca.

- ¡Póngase de pie, Joven! -ordenó-. ¡Nada había allá afuera más que el viento y las cortinas movidas por él!

- ¡No! -dije yo-. ¡Era el viento quien me llamaba! ¡Algo me observaba desde afuera!- Insistí sin poder deshacerme de el nerviosismo que aquel encuentro misterioso me provocara.

- ¡Duérmase, Joven! Por favor -pareció ahora suplicar.

- ¡No me dejes solo, Natalia! -le rogué-. ¡Tengo miedo!

Natalia me observó, y su gesto de dureza pareció ceder con renuencia.

- Me sentaré aquí... -dijo al tiempo que acercaba una silla a mi cama-. Y me quedaré con usted hasta que logre dormir. _"¡Vacío! _"1

- ¿Vacío?- pregunté al escuchar ese término por primera vez-. ¿Qué está vacío? ¿O me estás llamando así? -pregunté extrañado.

Natalia se puso de pie violentamente ante mi pregunta. Una gota de sudor recorrió su frente y negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué pasa, Natalia? ¿Por qué te pones así?

- ¡Duérmase, Joven! -me ordenó saliendo rápidamente de la habitación-. ¡Y ore! ¡Ore a Dios por su alma!

Observé la puerta de mi habitación largo rato sin acertar a comprender la reacción de la mujer. No me atreví a levantarme para apagar la luz. Me cubrí con mis cobijas y no me di cuenta cuándo me quedé dormido.

Al día siguiente encontré en mi mesa de servicio un desayuno frío y adiviné que me lo habían llevado hacía ya varias horas. Comí lo que estaba servido y decidí salir de mi habitación pensando que lo ocurrido la noche anterior había sido sólo una pesadilla. Al bajar por las escaleras, pude escuchar el murmullo de la voz de los otros sirvientes, mismo que se detuvo de inmediato al observarme parado en las escaleras. Asustados, guardaron silencio y deshicieron el grupo sin volverme a ver una vez más.

- ¡No puedo seguir aquí, Señor Do Santos! -pude alcanzar a escuchar la voz de Natalia llegar desde el pasillo junto al recibidor.

- ¿Señor Do Santos? -me pregunté ansioso-. ¡Padre! ¡Padre está aquí! -era increíble que aún después de dieciséis años, yo siguiera manteniendo la esperanza de algún día contar con la atención de mis padres... Pero la soledad tiene efectos curiosos en las mentes y los corazones de quienes las padecen.

- ¡Es un Vacío, Señor! ¡El Demonio pronto vendrá a reclamarlo y no quiero que me lleve al Infierno! -replicó Natalia luego de un momento-. ¡Además está muy inquieto! Ahora podemos controlarle, ¿pero qué haremos si deseara salir? ¡No podríamos los ancianos que estamos aquí con él!

- ¡Padre! -entré corriendo gritando al pasillo de donde provenía la voz de Natalia.

La mujer se volvió con temor sosteniendo el teléfono entre sus manos, revelando que mi padre no estaba ahí, sino que estaba conversando con él de otra manera. Decepcionado me detuve. ¡Qué iluso fui al pensar que él estuviera ahí!

- ¡Sí, sí señor! -concluyó, para variar, la conversación Natalia de manera abrupta colgando el teléfono-. Joven Do Santos, ¿qué hace usted aquí? _"¡Que no me haya escuchado! ¡Santa María, ampárame!"_

No acerté sino a quedarme de pie observándola asombrado. De pronto, perdí conciencia de todo. Había escuchado la voz de Natalia decir esas últimas palabras sin que ella hubiera abierto su boca. ¿Cómo podía ser posible?

-¿Joven? -escuché ahora sí la voz de Natalia salir de sus labios-. ¿Por qué me mira así? -en su rostro parecía que el temor se convertía en pavor mientras que se llevaba la mano al pecho tocando su crucifijo. En mi mente, de pronto, se agolparon plegarias y oraciones que le escuchaba decir en momentos de nerviosismo. Sin saber lo que eso significaba, ahora fui yo quien dio la media vuelta de manera rápida para salir del sitio en donde me encontraba, mientras que en mi mente logré escuchar la voz de Natalia que agradecía a Dios y a la Virgen que me fuera y una queja en donde se llamaba "muy vieja para eso".

Luego de mi encuentro con Natalia ese día llegué a observarla cada vez menos, sólo interrumpido por sus visitas para darme alimento, aunque moviéndose nerviosamente, llegó a romper la loza tropezando de pronto. En esos encuentros, la voz de ella que se escuchaba en mi mente estaba siempre llena de rezos y de oraciones que comenzaban a molestarme. Un día, eso cesó. Tan misteriosamente como había iniciado, la dejé de "escuchar".

Leyendo una tarde soleada junto a la ventana de mi habitación, pude observar fijamente la proyección de mi sombra alargarse por efecto del sol que iba desapareciendo. Llenas de rejas las ventanas, ni siquiera era capaz de verme en ellas, por lo que solamente mi sombra era aquello que conocía de mí; era una presencia que me acompañaba, silenciosa como toda la compañía que tenía, pero que sabía era verdaderamente mío, por lo que verla imitar cada uno de mis movimientos se había convertido en un juego cotidiano. Me puse de pie y observé lo larga y delgada de ella que le daba un aspecto casi siniestro.

- ¿Seré como Padre? -me pregunté ingenuamente, cerrando los ojos e imaginándome como si fuera él. Abrí los ojos en mi fantasía y observé de nueva cuenta mi sombra que se movía por sí misma... asombrado me volví hacia donde los rayos de sol entraban buscando observar a los árboles moverse interrumpiéndola para hacerla temblar como la llama de una vela al viento. Pero los árboles permanecían quietos, sin brisa que los moviera. Al volver mi vista rápidamente hacia mi sombra para comprobar si el fenómeno se repetía, pude darme cuenta que estaba tan larga y quieta como antes. Me senté sintiéndome mareado, diciéndome que todo me lo había imaginado.

Terminó el verano, dando paso al otoño.

Desde aquella noche en la que escuchara la voz en el viento, me costó trabajo dormir profundamente, pero mi soledad y mi inquietud, causaron que mi temor inicial se fuera convirtiendo en una curiosidad más grande por saber quién o qué era aquello que me había llamado desde la oscuridad.

Una noche fría, dejé abierta la ventana mientras observaba desde mi cama una vez más las cortinas batirse como si fuesen un par de espectros que guardasen mi habitación. El frío del viento no me molestó en lo más mínimo al comienzo de mi vigilia, pero conforme pasaron las horas, me obligó a buscar refugio entre mis cobijas. El viento aullaba entre las ramas de los árboles cada vez más desnudos, y eso comenzó a arrullarme. El calor del lecho comenzó a hacer mella en mí y pronto sentí que el sueño me vencía. Sin embargo, antes de cerrar mis ojos, los cuales me pesaban demasiado, me pareció notar que junto a las cortinas estaba de pie, observándome, una figura larga que poseía aquellos ojos que recordaba me habían atemorizado. A pesar de esto no pude hacer nada por levantarme aunque recuerdo que lo intenté. El cansancio cobró su cuota en mí y caí dormido sintiendo un intenso frío que helaba hasta mis huesos y un sudor que recorría mi frente.

Al volver a abrir los ojos, el sol entraba de lleno por las mismas ventanas que había estado vigilando antes de caer dormido. La luminosidad del día me lastimó, y cubrí mi rostro parcialmente con mi mano.

- ¡Al fin despierta, Joven Do Santos! -escuché la conocida voz de Natalia exclamar-. ¡Nos había tenido muy angustiados!

- ¿Por qué? -acerté a decir todavía con la voz entrecortada que uno tiene al despertar de un profundo sueño.

- ¿Entonces no recuerda, Joven? -preguntó Natalia aproximándose hacia mí con cara de asombro-. ¡Estuvo usted muy enfermo, creíamos que moriría! -agregó la matrona de color observándome llevando una taza de contenido humeante y acercándomela-. ¡Durmió una noche con las ventanas abiertas y con este frío espantoso! Usted sabe que no es muy fuerte. ¡Se puso tan mal que tuvimos que llamar a un médico!

- ¿Un médico? -pregunté sin poder recordar absolutamente nada.

- Ya veo que en verdad no recuerda nada. ¡Estuvo toda una semana inconsciente! El médico no daba muchas esperanzas -agregó Natalia, quien concluyó con voz baja-. Claro que usted siempre ha podido hacer esta clase de cosas, desde que nació... -la escuché atentamente, aunque la historia de mi "regreso a la vida" tras haber nacido era una que ya conocía de sus propios labios-. Sus padres estuvieron también aquí.

- ¿Mis padres? -pregunté asombrado al escuchar aquella revelación-. ¿Se preocuparon por mí?

- Creo que sí -respondió la mujer evasivamente. "_Creo que deseaban que él muriera..."_

¡Otra vez! -pensé llevándome las manos a mi cabeza y tapándome los oídos para no escuchar aquellos pensamientos que de pronto parecían que podía volver a escuchar.

"_Y Jesús... ampárame, pero yo también guardaba la misma esperanza..."_ escuché que pensaba.

Aquellos pensamientos me destrozaron. Jamás pensé que Natalia, de todas las personas, pudiera albergar esa clase de pensamientos hacia mí. La observé fijo, acusadoramente. Mis ojos buscaron directamente a los suyos y de pronto fue como si me lanzara en una corriente acuática que me atrapaba revelándome su alma. Una mujer creyente que al ser una inmigrante ilegal en mi país había sido forzada a cuidarme por mi padre. Pude descubrir su pesar por la obligación que le causaba y la desesperanza que en su corazón crecía al ver que yo seguía vivo. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ardientes: de furia, de dolor. Pero decidí no llorar. Estaba cansado de sufrir y de mendigar un sentimiento bondadoso para mí.

- Regresaré para la hora de la comida, Joven Do Santos -añadió Natalia luego de permanecer callada un rato observándome, seguramente rogando a aquel Dios en quien tanto creía que la protegiera del "Joven Vacío" que no murió. ¡Vieja bruja! ¡Pidiendo a su Dios que tomara mi vida y me llevara para poder ella verse libre de su prisión! La maldije, y cualquier pequeño sentimiento cálido que pudiera tener hacia ella se congeló en mi corazón en el momento-. Le traeré una sopa de pollo.

- Hazlo, Natalia -respondí fríamente. La mujer tomó la charola y estaba por salir cuando dije-. ¡Ah, Natalia! Gracias.

Ella me observó extrañada.

- ¿Gracias de qué, Joven? -preguntó desde el quicio de la puerta de madera.

- Por orar por mi bien. Creo que Dios siempre escucha las plegarias por mi vida. Primero la de mi madre cuando nací... ahora la tuya que estuve tan enfermo -concluí con tono monótono. La mujer abrió sus ojos asombrada y salió rápidamente, creo, sintiendo remordimientos: las miserias que envuelven nuestras almas son más vergonzosas de mostrar que nada en el mundo, pero se vuelven insoportables de sostener cuando se nos desnudan violentamente delante de nuestros ojos.

Aquella noche, mientras todos dormían, me puse de pie y volví a asomarme por la ventana. El aspecto del bosque de la villa era desolador. Casi desnudo ante la proximidad del invierno. Observé más allá del camino hacia donde se podía llegar a la playa de la laguna que a veces llegué a visitar pero evitaba, temeroso de ahogarme. Era como si instintivamente buscase aquellos ojos que alguna noche pensé que me llamaron entre las sombras de la vegetación.

- Si tú estás allá afuera... -dije en voz alta-. Revélame quién eres. ¿Eres acaso el demonio que dice Natalia que viene a llevarme? -había escuchado relatos de que el Infierno era sólo un sitio para los malvados, los asesinos, los ladrones. ¿Por qué Natalia decía que el demonio iba a ir por mí cuando yo no le había hecho mal a nadie? Me pregunté. Pero pensando en lo hipócrita de sus pensamientos, rogándole a Dios, a ese Ser que decían era todo amor por que me llevase y sabiendo que era el único que podía condenarme a ser arrojado al Infierno, concluí que, tal vez, el Demonio no fuera mi enemigo después de todo-. Si soy enemigo de Dios, entonces tal vez tú y yo no seamos tan diferentes... -dije en voz alta.

Un relámpago sorpresivamente rasgó el cielo con un fuerte estruendo. El destello de luz hizo que retrocediera sorprendido ante el evento, al tiempo que escuché que mi puerta se entreabría. Volviéndome hacia ella, escuché como una tormenta iniciaba a caer sobre la casona de la villa. Los árboles y las ventanas se estremecieron, como si ellos mismos hubieran sido atemorizados. En la puerta no había nadie.

- Kaysa... -escuché de pronto desde el pasillo oscuro afuera de mi habitación-. Kaysaaa...

Mi piel se erizó al escuchar aquella voz, y de pronto, todos los temores supersticiosos de la religión de Natalia recorrieron mi cuerpo de arriba abajo. Un sudor frío bañó mi frente como si fuera un fino rocío, y mis extremidades se entumecieron. ¿Era acaso el Diablo a quien yo le había llamado con mis pensamientos? ¿Era el momento en que al fin venían por mí y llevarme a cumplir esa condena que pesaba sobre mi existencia?

- Kaysaaa... -volví a escuchar aquella voz que parecía sisear y hablándome casi al oído-. Kaysaaa... "Vacío"... -dijo jadeante, mientras que mi sangre se helaba al escucharla repetir el adjetivo con el que había escuchado se me calificaba.

Cerrando mi puño y sobreponiéndome al temor, decidí que tenía que hacer algo.

Noté que escuchaba esta voz ahora cómo si la tuviera al lado. Había yo leído alguna vez en la biblioteca que, en algún lugar se pensaba que cuando una aparición emitía algún sonido, entre más cerca se escuchara era porque más lejana se encontraba, y mientras más lejana se escuchara, entonces más cerca de uno estaba. La voz parecía cada vez más cercana, por lo que decidí moverme.2

Salí hacia el pasillo mostrando duda, pero no estaba dispuesto a retroceder. ¡Había estado buscando este momento desde hacía mucho! Y aunque el encuentro con lo desconocido provocaba en mí un terror grande, mi curiosidad y mi sed por ajustar cuentas con quien fuera: Dios o el Demonio, eran mayores. ¡Quería saber por qué! ¿Por qué merecía yo el infierno? ¿Por qué estaba yo encerrado desde que nací? ¿Por qué mis padres me odiaban y toda la gente alrededor? Avancé por el pasillo mientras que escuché la voz que me llamaba desde la oscuridad.

- Kaysaaa...

¡Desde debajo de las escaleras! Sabiendo de memoria la casa, no dudé en acelerar mi paso casi hasta correr mientras bajaba la escalera en espiral de la casona. Al llegar abajo, sentí que mi pecho me dolía. Apenas había estado enfermo y aún respirar y hacer esfuerzos me dañaban, pero eso no me detuvo. Busqué a un lado y al otro la fuente del sonido. Avancé.

- Kaysaaa... Kaysaaa... -seguía pronunciando aquella siniestra voz, llevándome cada vez más al interior de la planta baja de mi prisión. Hubo un momento en el que no pude seguir avanzando, pues había llegado al final de un pasillo largo que concluía en la entrada a la biblioteca. Recargué mi oreja sobre las gruesas puertas y pude escuchar el sonido entrecortado de mi respiración y el latir acelerado de mi corazón. Sentía mis piernas y mis manos temblar por la combinación del esfuerzo y mi propio nerviosismo. Respiré profundamente y empuje las puertas de la biblioteca para abrirlas. Esperaba encontrar algo por lo que me encontraba alerta. Pero para mi alivio, o decepción, no hallé nada extraordinario. Sentí deseos de carcajear. Como una especie de alivio. Bajé mi cabeza y mi vista, recargando mis manos sobre mis rodillas en lo que tosía un poco sintiendo mi garganta seca. Ya más tranquilo me erguí de nuevo para quedarme petrificado de nuevo, al observar delante de mí un par de ojos que casi tocaron los míos. Unos ojos inyectados de sangre que destilaban puro odio y maldad.

- ¡Ah! -grité cerrando mis ojos.

- ¡Kaysaaa! -escuché como si me llamaran desde fuera de la casa sobre el furor de la tormenta.

Abrí mis ojos para alejarme y vi, detrás de la silla del escritorio, una silueta de pie que parecía observarme. Pude notar sus brazos largos y huesudos, una espalda encorvada que parecía tener un par de alas membranosas, parecidas a las de un murciélago, y una cabeza pequeña que se movía siniestramente para observarme. Sentí que iba a desfallecer, y las fuerzas me abandonaron para perder el sentido finalmente.

Como si se tratara de una costumbre, cuando abrí los ojos estaba de nueva cuenta en mi habitación. Mirándome con cara molesta, Natalia fue la primera vista que pude reconocer del todo.

- ¡Así que ya volvió en sí! -dijo molesta-. ¿Qué pasa con usted, Joven Do Santos? -preguntó alzándome por vez primera la voz-. ¿Acaso desea morir? "_Hiciste que entre Fernando y yo te cargáramos... ¡tuvimos que tocarte!"_

- ¿Acaso tú no deseas que eso ocurra, estúpida? -le respondí fastidiado por sus gritos, la repugnancia de su pensamiento y sus reproches.

- ¡Joven Do Santos! -exclamó asustada llevándose la mano al pecho-. ¿Por qué me habla así?

- ¿Por qué?- pregunté mirándola con odio-. ¿Por qué? ¿Te hablo mal una vez y te preguntas con esa angustia 'por qué', grandísima tarada? -respondí arrojando mis cobijas lejos. Me puse de pie para acercarme a ella amenazadoramente-. ¡Toda la vida yo me he hecho la misma pregunta y no he obtenido respuestas, nunca!... ¡Nunca! -grité más fuerte.

- ¡Joven Do Santos, me está asustando!- se quejó la mujer a quien había tomado violentamente por el brazo.

- ¡Tú! -exclamé fuera de mí-. ¡Tú eres quien debería de asustarse por la oscuridad que habita en tu corazón, vieja imbécil! -le grité mientras la observaba fijamente, descubriendo que era más alto que ella, algo en lo que no había reparado jamás. Pude sentir su muñeca gorda, y sin embargo, cubierta por la piel delgada que tienen todos los ancianos. ¡El odio y su miedo me daban fuerzas!- ¡Tú pidiendo que yo muera pronto para poder irte de aquí y disfrutar de la vida que se te ha negado compartiendo mi misma condena! ¡Y aún así... aún así...! -le dije mientras ella se soltaba forcejeando corriendo hacia la puerta y mirándome, llena de pánico-. Y aún así deseando mi muerte en lugar de quererme... -dije odiándome a mí mismo por ceder una vez más a mi necesidad de cariño y de misericordia-. ¡Vete, Natalia! ¡Vete!

Ella salió haciéndome caso azotando la puerta. Yo respiraba agitadamente observando el sitio por el que había salido con profundo odio. Si pudiera, ¡la habría matado ahí mismo! Grité con fuerzas mientras me dejaba caer en el suelo llorando. ¡La odiaba a ella, odiaba esa casa, odiaba a mis padres, odiaba mi vida! Mientras me tranquilizaba sintiendo pena por mí mismo, comencé a recordar la noche anterior y mi llanto cesó casi tan inmediatamente como aquel relámpago que iniciara la tormenta de manera abrupta. Había descendido a la biblioteca. Y ahí había visto aquella figura misteriosa posada observándome fijamente. Me puse de pie y decidí bajar ahí mismo.

Salí apresuradamente, noté la casa más inhóspita que nunca. Ya Natalia estaría contando el chisme de que "el Vacío" la había maltratado, recibiendo su consuelo mientras que maldecían su presencia en ese sitio. No me detuve a pensar más en ellos, me concentré en mi objetivo que se encontraba en la biblioteca. Abrí las puertas decididamente. Era de día, por lo que no temía que pudiera yo ver a ése merodeador de las sombras. Ingresé en la habitación repleta de altos libreros y llena de libros de pastas duras de cuero. Sobre el escritorio encontré un libro viejo lleno de polvo. Nadie entraba en esta habitación más que yo de vez en cuando y mi padre en sus esporádicas visitas. Quizá este libro fuera la última lectura que él hubiera tenido cuando estuve enfermo. Tomé el libro y vi su nombre: "_Seres Infernales_". Me detuve ante esto un poco, pensando si acaso aquel ser que viera la noche anterior, fuera acaso quien hubiera puesto aquel libro para que yo lo viera.

- ¿Acaso me condujo hasta ahí para que lea esto? -sin pensarlo más, abrí el libro tomando asiento y comencé a leer su contenido.

Las horas pasaron mientras estuve ahí, sin que escuchara a Natalia o a la poca servidumbre de la casa. Mientras leía, llegué a un pasaje donde mi interés fue captado de manera inmediata. El libro hablaba de extraños seres demoníacos: duendes, elfos, dragones, demonios, ángeles caídos. Pero una de las definiciones saltó casi de las páginas para escupirme en la cara: "_Vacíos_".

Leyendo atentamente mis ojos bebieron cada letra que siguió al término:

"_Los Vacíos son seres que habitan este mundo casi desde el comienzo de la humanidad fuera del Jardín del Edén. Se les podría llamar redivivos, seres que gozan de una vida que no les corresponde. Un Vacío es un ser que ha escapado de la muerte y vuelve por obra demoníaca para animar el cuerpo con el que fueron nacidos en La Tierra. Lo que los hace moverse es una burla para Dios que Satanás practica. Un Vacío es llamado así porque es un cuerpo que tiene un corazón que late, pero carece del alma que lo haría humano, y por tanto, hijo de Dios. Es un cuerpo animado por obra infernal, una burla al Ser Supremo."_

¡Así que ahí estaba al fin la verdad detrás de ese maldito sobrenombre!

Ya había yo pasado por tantas contrariedades, que al ir leyendo lo que mis padres y la gente alrededor mío pensaban finalmente de mí me pareció ya un absurdo tan grande como querer aumentar el volumen de un desierto derramando una taza de arena sobre él y alegar que con ello se hubiera hecho más grande. Comencé a reír, desesperado, herido, enojado. Mi risa no fue aquella risa que se lanza con alegría o como alivio, era una risa que habría de sustituir toda lágrima que yo pudiera derramar. Desde aquella noche jamás he vuelto a llorar. Ya no podía. Era cómo si de pronto mis lágrimas se hubiesen acabado, como si mi corazón se hubiera congelado en ese mismo momento y sencillamente dejase de sentir. Cerré el libro sin más interés por algo más que pudiera revelar. La noche ya había caído sobre la casona y tanto leer me había fatigado.

Mi mente se revolvía angustiada e intentaba yo encontrar algo de sentido o darle algún rumbo a mi vida. Para mí quedaba claro que mi vida en ese sitio era un infierno, y que lo mejor sería que saliera. ¡Cualquier cosa que estuviera fuera de las bardas de la villa no podía ser peor que vivir en esa prisión en la que me habían destrozado mis sueños y mis propios sentimientos! Supe lo que era estar muerto: se me había dado un entierro a todo lujo, con el más fastuoso de los ataúdes y luego la cripta que me rodeara había sido abandonada como muchas en los cementerios. La diferencia entre los verdaderos muertos y yo atisbaba en que los primeros estaban ajenos al sufrimiento, mientras que yo, no podía descansar jamás en paz.

Salí sin hacer ruido de la biblioteca y dirigí mis pasos hacia el recibidor resuelto a abandonar el lugar a esa hora en la que todos los sirvientes seguramente ya se habían retirado a dormir, cuando escuché el murmullo de la voz de Natalia proviniendo del mismo sitio en donde yo alguna vez creyera que se encontraba mi padre hablando con ella. No pude evitar sentir curiosidad, o quizá ya era morbo, una necesidad insana por escuchar y sufrir más insultos que le agregaran más leña a la hoguera de mi odio.

- ¡Señor Do Santos, esto es definitivo! -decía la mujer de manera firme-. ¡No estoy dispuesta a seguir padeciendo este encierro! Su hijo cada día está más violento. ¡Yo estoy muy vieja para esto! Si usted decide pagar mis años de servidumbre lanzándome a la cárcel creo que no habrá más diferencia que en la que he estado viviendo todos estos años. ¡Estoy cansada! ¡Muy cansada! -siguió su queja-. ¡Le doy sólo dos días para que usted ponga una solución! No me iré de aquí sino pasado mañana, ya que no quiero salir el día de mañana que es Día de Todos los Santos. "_No quiero que me suceda nada saliendo el día en que los Muertos rondan la Tierra" _-pensó al final la muy ladina-. ¿Que vendrá usted aquí? ¿Cuándo? -preguntó, llegando a un punto de la conversación que captó toda mi atención. Quizá, después de todo, irme esa misma noche no sería tan buena idea-. ¿Con la Señora Do Santos? ¡Le advierto que mi decisión es una ya tomada! No hay nada que pueda decir o hacer para hacer que yo me quede, Señor Do Santos. ¡No sé cómo he podido resistir todos estos años de infierno! Ahora que lo pienso, creo que he desperdiciado mi vida cuidando de un monstruo.

- Maldita -pensé, presa de un odio frío.

Me alejé del lugar poco a poco. Ya había escuchado todo lo que me interesaba. Mis padres acudirían a la Casa. Si iba a salir de ahí, creo que podría hacerlo, al menos, confrontándoles, les gritaría mi desprecio a su cara y lo dejaría todo. ¿Por qué no me habrían mejor abandonado a morir en algún lugar en lugar de condenarme al encierro? ¿Por qué molestarse con médicos si deseaban mi muerte? ¡Bastardos!

- Kaysaaa... -escuché el susurro una vez más entre las sombras de la casa-. Kaysaaa...

Me detuve. Observé hacia el lugar desde donde parecía provenir la voz susurrante que tanto terror me había provocado en el pasado. Ahí estaba una vez más, parado en la entrada de la casona, aquel ser de aspecto siniestro que parecía haberme estado intentando decir algo desde hacía mucho tiempo. Caminé hacia él mientras que observaba cómo parecía atravesar las puertas y salir hacia los jardines. Comencé a acelerar el paso, abrí la puerta y sin reparar en cerrarla comencé a seguir a aquella visión que parecía flotar cada vez más rápido hacia un lugar desconocido. Descendí entre la oscuridad y los árboles casi desnudos. Mis pies aplastaban en el camino las miles y miles de hojas caídas durante los perezosos días del otoño. Llegué a un prado donde se abría la playa de la laguna que mi padre había plantado en los jardines majestuosos. La luz plateada de la luna se reflejó con toda intensidad sobre la superficie acuática que estaba serena. Todo a mi alrededor se encontraba en silencio, sólo interrumpido por mi respiración entrecortada.

- Kaysa... -escuché la voz misteriosa de aquel personaje que me había conducido hasta ahí. Pude observarlo como parecía flotar sobre el agua y entonces caí en cuenta que me sentía totalmente lleno de miedo y lamenté haber seguido a esa sombra siniestra. Mi piel se enfrió, mis dientes comenzaron a castañetear mientras que el miedo daba paso al terror, cuando la figura se volvía a una distancia de unos cuatro metros hacia mí. Pude entonces descubrir que su rostro era pavoroso: Ojos amarillos como los de una serpiente, una nariz afilada y prolongada que caía sobre lo que parecía su boca, la cual mostró una hilera larga de colmillos que parecían sonreír. Lo que había creído que eran alas, ahora las podía observar a contraluz de la luna, y me parecieron más una membrana como la que algunos reptiles parecían tener. Sus largos brazos que también tenían un aspecto como de lagarto terminaban en manazas con uñas amarillentas y largas. Lo supe entonces: era un cazador y yo, era su presa. Comprendí el pavor que paraliza a algunos animales al verse frente a su verdugo, o quizá, además del terror, parte de mí deseaba poner fin a mi vida, y pensé que morir de una buena vez como fuera podría significar el fin de mis angustias.

-Kaysa -dijo la voz que dejó de ser ahora un susurro. Fue una voz cavernosa y firme que provocó que mi ser se estremeciera. Intenté gritar, pero mi voz, como mis piernas, me traicionó. Me sentía en medio de uno de aquellos sueños en los que uno se ve perseguido y que las piernas están demasiado pesadas para moverte, incrementando la angustia de tu corazón-. No podrás escapar, Kaysa -amenazó la voz, mientras que yo apreté mis dientes tanto que me produje sangre. Incapaz de hablar, lo único que logré emitir fueron unos lastimeros sollozos. Pude observar como algunas lechuzas levantaron el vuelo asustadas por la voz profunda de aquel ser que me observaba sin moverse suspendido sobre la superficie del lago, mientras que yo caía y comencé a arrastrarme, moviéndome sólo con mis brazos que, parecían, eran los únicos miembros que podía mover. Yo me volvía angustiado mientras comencé a reptar para alejarme de ahí preso de un pánico frenético, todo me daba vueltas en mi cabeza, mis jadeos desesperados cubrían el silencio, y uno que otro sollozo de angustia que lograba emitir. Me detuve cuando algo al paso de mis manos desechas por el esfuerzo se encontraron con algo frío y pulsante. Al volverme, me encontré con el cuerpo muerto de una enorme salamandra que había explotado con mis manos... sus ojos abiertos y su lengua hacia fuera macabramente le daban un aspecto asqueroso y temible.

- ¡Aaaahhhh! -grité fuertemente-. ¡Natalia! ¡Alguien! -continué gritando, buscando ayuda. Me volví para observar hacia la superficie del lago para asegurarme que mi perseguidor no se hubiera movido aprovechando que me había detenido y de pronto encontré que ya no estaba más ahí. Incrédulo, me quedé observando ahí un rato mientras que escuchaba:

- Has sido capaz de observar el rostro y el interior de quienes te rodean, mientras que aún no te conoces a ti mismo -dijo aquella voz cavernosa-. Kaysa, tú mismo lo has dicho, no somos enemigos, yo te he traído aquí para que conozcas la Verdad. Acércate al agua, Kaysa, y observa tu reflejo sobre ella. Podrás observarte y sabrás de inmediato quién eres. ¿No tienes curiosidad acaso? -concluyó con un tono que hizo parecer más extraña a aquella tosca voz al intentar sonar melosa.

Medité sus palabras y observé de pronto la superficie de espejo del tranquilo lago. Me volví para arrastrarme hacia allá. Me acerqué, introduciendo mis manos en la superficie sin querer haciendo que ésta se llenara de ondas. Realizando un último esfuerzo, me levanté sobre mis codos y puse mi rostro sobre la superficie para ver por vez primera mi cara. Las ondas deformaban la sombra que pude observar que se dibujaba justo debajo de mí, y esperé a que esta se calmara.

Mientras el agua se serenaba, pude observar cómo un par de ojos amarillentos parecían encenderse desde las profundidades, o mejor dicho, sobre ella. Y que un rostro, largo y pálido parecía surgir desde el agua. ¡Era el demonio que me había engañado trayéndome hacia el lago para llevarme!

-No, Kaysa...- dijo la voz que ahora parecía hablarme en mi cabeza.-Observa bien y verás que la cara que has visto en mí... ¡es la tuya!

Permanecí quieto y pude entonces comprobarlo. ¡Ése rostro! ¡Ése rostro que me había aterrorizado era el mío! Quise llorar ante el descubrimiento, pero no pude... el rostro que me observaba desde el agua pareció sonreírse mientras que yo sabía que me encontraba triste.

- Hasta ahora has sido un ser que ha vivido sin alma, Kaysa, pero tu destino es otro.

¡De manera súbita, un par de brazos surgieron desde debajo del agua rompiendo con la tranquilidad del lugar y destrozando el espejo! ¡Me tomaron del cuello y me jalaron hacia abajo! Caí en el lago mientras que forcejeaba con lo que me ataba al cuello. ¡Me había engañado! ¡No era yo! ¡Era él! ¡Todo este tiempo! Mis fuerzas comenzaron a desfallecer mientras el oxígeno de mis pulmones se agotaba.

- A partir de hoy, Kaysa, no serás más "el Vacío". ¡Serás mucho más! ¡Mucho más!

Fueron las últimas palabras que escuché antes de que todo se tornara negro.

Desperté cuando parecía que estaba atardeciendo. Nadie me había ido a recoger e intuí que Natalia verdaderamente se había desembarazado totalmente de mí. Mi ropa ya estaba seca, con excepción de mis pies que se mojaban en la orilla del lago. Me puse de pie y en mi mente supe que nada de lo que había acontecido la noche anterior había sido una pesadilla... Lo supe cuando volví a reflejarme en el lago bañado ahora por los mortecinos rayos del sol. Era pálido, de ojos prominentes y casi amarillos. Mi boca era grande y mis dientes parecían más afilados de lo que yo pensaba.

- "_Ave María llena eres de gracia, El Señor es contigo..."-_ alcancé a escuchar la voz de Natalia como si estuviera a mi lado. Me volví asombrado pensando que me hubiera encontrado pero no había nadie. Era como si escuchase su voz venir desde la casa.

En mi mente pude darme cuenta de que ahora sabía, lo sabía todo. Sabía quién era y qué podía hacer. Era como si el horrible encuentro de la noche anterior me hubiera conducido a albergar dentro de mí, al fin, aquella alma de la que carecí siempre. Un alma que era oscura y llena de desprecio absoluto por la gente que temía, por la gente que amaba a algo o a alguien, como una persona o un concepto como "Dios". Había dejado de ser ese ente débil, ahora sentía fuerzas renovadas en mi interior. ¡Estaba vivo!

- Debieron haberme matado cuando podían...- escuché que decía por mis labios con una calidad de odio nueva, ajena totalmente al tono de reproche que mis explosiones de emoción tenían antes, cuando vivía sin alma-. Pronto se arrepentirán -amenacé, mientras comencé a avanzar por en medio de los árboles que conducían a mi casa.

- "_Santa María, Madre de Dios, ruega por nosotros ahora y en la hora de nuestra muerte. Amén"_ -escuché los pensamientos de Natalia, mientras me acercaba al ala posterior de la casa donde estaba el área de los empleados. Llegué hasta una ventana que daba al cuarto y pude observar a la anciana de color hincada mientras sostenía un rosario en sus manos. Al verla, pude comprender ahora claramente su vida y sus recuerdos, escudriñé en su mente hasta encontrar lo lastimera de su vida. Su amor frustrado. Su miedo más grande. Su amor más profundo.

La ventana enfrente de Natalia se llenó de pronto de un fulgor enorme que parecía fuera de éste mundo.

- ¡Santo Dios!- exclamó-. ¿Qué es esto?

- Natalia... -dijo una voz pacífica que pareció emanar de la luz que comenzaba a atravesar su ventana y posarse frente a ella mientras adoptaba una figura humana-. He escuchado tus súplicas, Hija mía -dijo aquella misma voz, mientras que Natalia cubría sus ojos por causa de la intensa luz-. ¡Ven! -ordenó la voz-. He venido a abrazarte y confortarte. A liberarte.

- ¿Eres Tú, Padre mío? -preguntó incrédula, reconociendo la figura como la del que llamaba "Hijo de Dios" con todo y corazón sangrante en el pecho.

- Tus años de sacrificio serán recompensados al fin, Hija mía -dijo la aparición extendiendo sus brazos mostrando un rostro dulce y sonriente.

- ¡Señor! -dijo la mujer poniéndose de pie-. ¡Me has escuchado, me has escuchado! -exclamó mientras que su fervor la llenaba de una alegría inmensa que se tradujo en una amplia sonrisa con una mirada extasiada-. ¡Señor! -dijo mientras se puso de pie aproximándose al hombre y se lanzaba en sus brazos como una niña que se echa a los brazos cálidos de su madre, con lágrimas escurriendo por sus mejillas-. ¡Gracias, Señor! ¡Gracias!

Sonreí detrás de la aparición. La tenía entre mis manos. Y sería su último momento de existencia. Apreté mis brazos sobre su cuello sintiendo y escuchando como poco a poco sus frágiles huesos se iban triturando y la desnuqué haciendo que muriera al instante. Su cuerpo cayó pesado delante de mí mientras me deshacía de la apariencia de "Su Señor". La observé con la mirada perdida hacia un punto que ya no existía en su mente. Me causó repugnancia, mucho mayor que la que me provocara el reptil que deshiciera con mis manos la noche anterior.

- Después de todo... tu final fue muy piadoso. Eras una mujer malvada en tu corazón, Natalia. Llena de frustraciones y rencores que disfrazabas con tu fe -salí de la habitación para dirigirme a mi cuarto y prepararme para el arribo de mis padres al día siguiente.

"_Voy a terminar esto ésta misma noche"_ -pude escuchar los pensamientos de Padre mientras se aproximaba-. _"Pobre de Lyta, jamás pudo recuperarse, pero la traje para que vea a su hijo por última vez. No sabrá lo que hago por ella, no sabrá lo que haré para liberarnos de este infierno" _-concluyó Luis do Santos mientras que apretó en el bolsillo de su saco algo que pude saber era una pistola.

Exploré sus pensamientos y sus recuerdos. Reconocí su amor hacia mi madre, el asqueroso y enorme amor que sentía aún por aquella mujer, a pesar, como pensaba, del monstruo que le regalara por hijo. Jamás se pudieron reponer de la impresión, jamás volvieron a tener hijos. Mi madre, confusa en su mente tenía por mi padre un sentimiento de entrega y resignación. No lo amaba más. Pero su pena y su fracaso la obligaron a permanecer a su lado. Una mujer patética, tanto como su marido. Y ahí, ahí escondido entre las tinieblas de su mente y su corazón, la imagen idealizada de lo que yo fuera como hijo: tan parecido a mi padre pero con la piel blanca de ella.

Como dije al comienzo de mis recuerdos: "Hay que tener cuidado con lo que se desea..."

El auto de ambos se detuvo frente a la casa de la Villa. Nadie salió a recibirles.

- ¡Verdaderamente Natalia está por irse! -dijo Padre quejándose en voz alta mientras abría la puerta de Madre y la ayudaba a salir, observando a la casa-. ¡Ni siquiera ha salido a recibirnos, esa vieja bruja!

Como un ser sin voluntad, la mirada de mi madre, jamás volvió a ser brillante durante años. Su rostro, antes tan bello, ahora reflejaba años de sufrimiento y del remordimiento por su fracaso. Su cabello casi peinado a fuerzas, voz débil y apagada, muy lejana de ser aquella que con sólo ser escuchada rendía en el pasado a los hombres a sus pies.

- No estaremos mucho tiempo ¿verdad?- preguntó con temor.

- Tú sabes que nunca estamos aquí más de una noche, Lyta -respondió mi padre-. Lo que nos ha traído aquí se resolverá esta misma noche.

Los dos abrieron la puerta de la casona, la cual los recibió con un sonido hueco y un chirrido de su puerta, enfatizando el abandono de la misma.

- Odio este lugar -se quejó Madre.

- No te preocupes, cariño -respondió mi padre-. Te prometo que será la última vez que lo veas.

Mi madre lo observó con sus ojos tristes sin poderse explicar lo que el significado de las palabras de mi padre pudiera ser, pero no preguntó, ella hacía mucho que no cuestionaba nada.

- ¿Natalia? -preguntó mi padre alzando la voz-. ¿Fernando? -gritó llamando al compañero de Natalia en la servidumbre luego de esperar una respuesta.

- No hay ninguno de ellos aquí ya, Padre -dije desde las escaleras sorprendiendo a mi padre y a mi madre ante la potencia de mi voz. Ambos miraron hacia el sitio donde habían escuchado venir esa respuesta, extrañados ante el desconocido. Pero más fue su asombro cuando al ver hacia arriba, hallaron a un apuesto joven parecido a Luis, con la excepción de mostrar una cabellera rubia y larga que estaba anudada de manera elegante, tanto como su traje.

- ¿Quién es usted? -preguntó Luis Do Santos metiendo su mano en la bolsa de su saco preparando la pistola-. ¿Qué hace aquí? -ignorante del rostro de su esposa, quien embelesada ante la vista, sonrió y abrió sus ojos haciendo que su mirada perdiera la tristeza que le había cubierto durante años.

- ¿Kaysa? -preguntó ella alzando la voz, una vez más, sorprendiendo a mi padre-. ¿Hijo?

- Sí, Madre. Soy yo: Kaysa, tu hijo -concluí sonriendo mostrando una dentadura perfecta. Bajé las escaleras corriendo, mientras que mi madre también comenzaba a correr a mi encuentro y abriendo sus brazos para recibirme.

- ¡Hijo! ¡Hijo! ¡Sí, eres tú! ¡Eres tú! -dijo mientras que me abrazaba fuertemente llorando con alivio, con alegría-. "_¡Yo sabía que algún día esto terminaría! ¡Todo fue una pesadilla! Resultado de una enfermedad de la que ha sido curado... ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias, Dios mío!"_

Sus pensamientos me hicieron romper el abrazo por lo despreciable de ellos. Más no dejé de sonreír para observar a Padre, quien incrédulo, permanecía absorto ante la vista que se le había puesto enfrente sin poder comprender lo que ocurría.

- ¿Eres Kaysa? -preguntó al fin en una exclamación incrédula. -¿Pero cómo?

Levanté los hombros sin poder explicar y le dije:

-No sé, un día sencillamente esto pasó. Al querer salir, Natalia y los demás no me dejaron, me molesté y creo que por eso se fueron, Padre -añadí extendiéndole la mano-. ¿No me saludas?

Luis Do Santos observó mi mano tendida y asintió aún en estado de paroxismo.

- ¡Hijo! -dijo finalmente dejándose llevar por lo que veía-. ¡Hijo! -concluyó abrazándome-. "_¡Y pensar que venía a matarle!"_ -pensó el desgraciado.

Pasé todo el día junto con ellos. Pude observar cuánto de pronto su desinterés y su rechazo se habían transformado de pronto en una adoración asquerosa. ¡Por fin era el hijo que ellos habían tanto deseado! Y era merecedor de su amor. Entre más amor de ellos sentía hacia mí, entre mayor era su admiración, mi desprecio y mi odio se hacían más grandes, más fríos y más vengativos. Convinieron en que al día siguiente los tres nos iríamos de ahí, y que me llevarían a vivir con ellos a su casa en Lisboa. ¡De pronto éramos una familia feliz lista para ser fotografiada! ¡Tantos planes! ¡Tantos proyectos surgieron en sus mentes!

Mi madre decidió retirarse temprano para dormir. Las emociones la habían agotado, aunque confiaba en que esta alegría le daría motivos para irse fortaleciendo cada día más y más. Era de pronto como si la luz del sol hubiera entrado en la oscuridad de su vida. Subió las escaleras, mientras que mi padre y yo quedamos en la sala. Una vez que escuchamos que se encerraba, mi padre me miró orgulloso con una sonrisa mientras se servía una copa de coñac.

- Así que... -comencé a hablar rompiendo el silencio entre los dos correspondiendo a la sonrisa-. ¿A qué habían venido, Padre? Ustedes casi nunca pasan por aquí.

Mi padre borró su sonrisa ante el reproche implícito en mis palabras, mientras que apuró el contenido de su copa.

- Tu madre y yo nos habíamos preocupado puesto que Natalia nos había avisado que planeaba irse. No queríamos que estuvieras solo, hijo -mintió descaradamente.

Me levanté mientras que me aproximaba a su saco dejado casualmente sobre una silla. Introduje mi mano en él y extraje la pistola que contenía el bolsillo.

- ¿Y esto? -pregunté mostrando la pistola a mi padre, quien al ver esto palideció de inmediato-. ¿Para qué la pistola, Padre? -concluí escupiendo esas palabras con desprecio.

- ¡Hijo! -exclamó el hombre nerviosamente mientras comenzaba a moverse-. ¡Suelta eso, por favor! -dijo mientras que en su mente se amontonaban pensamientos de confusión y desesperación-. ¡No es bueno viajar sin protección por las carreteras!

- ¿Por qué mientes, maldito?- pregunté alzando la voz mientras que lanzaba la pistola al suelo la cual se arrastró hasta sus pies-. ¡Tú venías a matarme! ¿Crees que no lo sabía?

- ¡Hijo! -exclamó Luis observando la pistola y su aspecto parecía envejecer súbitamente.

- ¡Tómala, Luis! -ordené-. ¡Tómala y dispárame! Termina con tu propósito. Ejecuta tu plan y deshazte de mí ahora que todavía tienes oportunidad. ¡Ahora que al fin has encontrado valor para realizar eso con tus propias manos!

- ¿Qué dices, hijo? ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Qué está pasando aquí? -preguntó una vez más confundido mientras que el miedo comenzaba a hacerlo presa.

- ¿Te preguntabas cómo dos personas tan bellas podían haber engendrado a un monstruo como yo durante tanto tiempo, verdad Padre? ¡Y fueron tan cobardes como para esconderme en lugar de matarme de inmediato luego de verme vivir! ¿Qué diferencia hay entre que hubieras hecho eso y los incontables abortos que mi madre se practicó por tus peticiones? -dije mientras me comencé a aproximar hacia el hombre quien abrió los ojos lleno de temor. Sus labios, morados por la angustia y por el tono de mi voz-. Pero todavía ese extraño sentido de moral perverso te impidieron matarme... ¡temías por el bien de tu alma! No es lo mismo matar a alguien ya mayor que a alguien que no puede defenderse ¿no es cierto?- Mi furia iba en aumento-. ¡Ahora yo te demostraré que es exactamente igual!

- ¿Cómo es posible que sepas...? ¡Tú! ¡Tú no eres mi hijo! -gritó apuntándome con la pistola-. ¡Tú eres... tú eres!

Me aproximé hasta él aumentando mi tamaño y cambiando mi apariencia hacia la que era la mía, la verdadera y espantosa cara de Kaysa.

- ¡Yo soy la encarnación de toda la podredumbre de sus almas, Luis Do Santos! -le grité en la cara sintiendo que la pistola que sostenía temblorosamente se apoyaba sobre mi pecho-. ¡Soy el reflejo fiel de los monstruos que son tú y mi madre! ¡Y también soy tu hijo!

La frente de Luis do Santos se lleno de sudor, su piel palideció y sus labios morados no profirieron más palabras. Su mirada se perdió y cayó muerto de un infarto. Lo observé tendido frente a mí con una mueca de pavor y sus ojos mirándome como desde el más allá. Le escupí.

- ¿Luis? -escuché la voz de madre interrumpir la escena. Me volví para encontrarla parada en el marco del comedor, envuelta en su ropa de noche. Madre me observó sin alarmarse, pues había recuperado la apariencia ideal de su hijo soñado-. Hijo ¿porqué gritan? ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada, Madre -respondí tranquilizadoramente-. ¡Ven! -le dije extendiendo mis manos. Ella me observó y pude leer sus pensamientos temerosos y llenos de desconfianza. Sin embargo, dio un paso y comenzó a acercárseme-. Eso es, Madre. Acércate conmigo. Con tu hijo que tanto te ha necesitado.

De pronto ella se detuvo. Me observó temblando, mientras se llevaba las manos al rostro, luego de ver que detrás de mis piernas, el rostro de mi padre, muerto de miedo y su mano rígida parecía sostener mi pierna evitando que caminara, como si estuviera tratando de detenerme desde el Más Allá. Gritó. Gritó tan fuerte como jamás había escuchado que nadie lo hiciera. No encontré motivos para seguirme escondiendo detrás de mi apariencia ideal y dejé de lado el disfraz.

Un ruido extraño, como cuerpos moviéndose en la humedad, escapó de mi ser. Mi metamorfosis fue total, una vez más era yo, Kaysa, el monstruo. Mi madre negó con la cabeza mientras comenzaba a llorar.

- ¿Entonces era una mentira? ¿Todo era una mentira? -pude entender que su mente no iba a ser capaz de comprender el terror que sentía y que estaba a punto de perder la razón. Ella, estaba paralizada, no podía moverse, sólo atinaba a mover su vista del cadáver de mi padre a mí-. ¡No, no!

- ¡Sí, Madre! -le dije tomándole de los delicados hombros-. ¡Todo era una mentira! ¡Una mentira piadosa que quise darles a ti y a Padre antes de exterminarlos! ¡Porque los odio! ¡Los odio con todas mis fuerzas!

Madre me observó pálida, lista para abandonarse a las sombras de la locura. El terror no la dejaba hablar, sólo alcanzó a pronunciar un débil "Perdóname", enmarcado por un par de lágrimas que rodaron pesadamente sobre su rostro.

- ¡Jamás! -respondí lanzando mi brazo hacia atrás con toda la fuerza de mi odio y rencor acumulado por años, rompiendo el vestido, la piel y los huesos de su delicado pecho. La tibieza de su sangre salpicó mi rostro. Fue lo más parecido a verter lágrimas y sentirlas rodar sobre mi propia cara-. ¡Jamás te perdonaré, maldita! -dije mientras la soltaba y caía el cuerpo ya sin vida de la que hubiera sido mi madre frente de mí rodeado de un charco pegajoso y carmesí que se hacía cada vez más grande.

Grité, grité con fuerzas. Probé el sabor de la sangre de mi madre con mis labios y lo escupí también con asco. ¡Todos merecían morir! ¡Ese mundo hipócrita que se guiaba por las apariencias, y algún día, algún día con mi poder haría algo para destruirle!

Después de todo ¿qué más podría desear?"

"**_Comenzamos a morir apenas nacemos; y el fin tiene conexión con el principio." _Manilius.**

FIN 

1 Al hacer estas anotaciones en itálicas junto al diálogo de un personaje imaginen el sonido de este como un cuchicheo pronunciado por la persona que está llevando a cabo el parlamento.- Nota del Autor

2 En el folklore mexicano, se cuenta sobre el espectro llamado "La Llorona" a quien el pueblo le ha atribuido varias características, una de ellas cuenta que: "entre más lejano se escuche su lamento, más cerca se encuentra de uno. Si el lamento se escucha cercano, es que ella se está alejando."- Nota del Autor.


End file.
